Amity's Ghost Vampire
by The Weeknd XO
Summary: Long ago three warriors disappeared when they were sent to kill the king. They are known as Arnoldo, Viktor, and Dany. There is a rumor that they are vampires, which is true. They now have a task to convert the superhero of Amityville known as Danny Phant
1. Sequel

Sequel:

Long ago there was a town named amitville. It was ruled by a powerful king named Alvah. What they didn't know about the king, was that he was a vampire. Every morning people from the town started noticing that more and more people started disappearing. They started to freak out more so they decided to report this to the second king named Alvis. Alvis and Alvah were brothers. But soon Alvis started noticing that he was going to die so he sent his warriors named Arnoldo, Viktor, and Dany to investigate. The warriors decided to stay with the king for a while. After his death they went off to find King Alvah.

They noticed that king Alvis had a bite mark on his neck. Suspicious of this, they started thinking that king Alvah killed his own brother. They soon arrived to king Alvah's castle and entered carefully without making noise. Soon the trio heard noises of laughter, they looked everywhere but found nothing. Suddenly all of them got hit badly and their world became black. When they woke up they looked at each other and gasped when they found on each other bite marks on their necks.

The king said "Well, well, well look what we have here" he started fighting them. But since the trio are very skillful they defeated the king and put him in a cage where he can't escape. They successfully did it, but suddenly started feeling dizzy. The king laughed and took control over them. He said "I know pronounce you Arnold, Victor, and Danny". They served the king for years and wouldn't let him out of the cage because they were becoming weak and couldn't do anything but just bite other people's necks.

In those years that they served the king the town wasn't called Amitville anymore it was now called Amityville. One day when the trio brought him the latest newspaper. He saw a bunch of reports of the ghost boy hero known as "Danny Phantom". He grinned "This kid could be perfect for the new vampire king" he thought. "Servers!" he screamed. The trio headed to where the king was to find out what he wanted. "I want you to make this powerful ghost boy a vampire." He showed them a picture of him on the newspaper. "Make him rule the world. Let him find a queen!" he said. "That way he could free me from this cage and once again I will rule this place".

"Will the bite affect him" Arnold said. "No I will make sure that his and your bite don't affect. Here this potion will help you so you won't die. Now run along you got a job to do". The teens right away came up with a plan and decided to dress as teenagers and investigate about Danny phantom. They put their names as Arnold, victor, and Danny because all the people from Amityville knew the rumor of the three kids who disappeared and became vampires. And they totally didn't want that ghost boy to find out, so they must keep it a secret and accomplish their task.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Investigating the hero

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are just walking home from the theater. When suddenly "Danny its 9:55! You need to get home already!" Tucker said. "Ah what! Let me drop you guys off first!" Danny said panicking. "It's ok Danny we could walk home .Why don't you go ahead" Sam said. "No Sam I have to. It's too dangerous for you guys to be walking alone. I'm going ghost!" He transformed to his alter ego and grabbed Tucker's and Sam's waist and took off. He dropped off Tucker first then Sam.

When he arrived at Sam's house he phased through her window and set her down. "Thank you Danny for taking me home. Well you should probably start heading home its 9:58". Sam said with a shy smile. Danny smiled back and said "You're welcome Sam. See you tomorrow." Sam smiled and prepared to go to bed. Danny was flying as fast as he could when he crashed into a pole. He fell down and saw the clock that read 9:59. He gasped and stood up to take off again. When he got home he right away entered and saw his parents standing there with an eyebrow up. Danny laughed nervously and said "At least I didn't make it at 10:10"

His parents just looked at each other and shrugged. "Well I guess we could let you go for now." Danny's mom said. "Uh thanks mom. Well I got to go get some sleep goodnight" He said hugging them both and went upstairs to prepare for bed. In all night He hasn't got any ghost sense and he was too tired to go on patrol. Meanwhile at king Alvah's castle. "My vampires, arise it is almost going to hit 12:00am and you know what that means." He said grinning. "Were on it sir" the trio said. "Good. Run along you know what you are supposed to do first". King Alvah said smiling.

The trio disappeared instantly. They teleported to Amityville. At Danny's room he started feeling cold. His ghost sense was going crazy. So he woke up, turned ghost and flew out to find out what it is. "Who's out here?!" Danny screamed. The trio heard that and immediately hided. They watched the ghost boy carefully and looked at the picture in the newspaper. They were exactly the same "This is going to be easier than I thought" Dany said smiling. Danny sighed and thought "well I guess no one is out here. Probably my ghost sense is wrong". He flied back home and the trio followed. They took pictures of his house and when they saw that he was asleep, they searched around the house and took pictures of his personal information. The flash of the camera didn't hurt them. They drink a special potion the king gave them so they won't get affected by light. They laughed and headed back to the castle.

King Alvah was desperate and when they appeared he gasped and said "Already!" "Yep we got everything you needed" the trio said smiling. King Alvah took the photos and looked at them while saying "hmmm… this is good ….perfect!" King Alvah smiled and said "You guys are not bad as I thought. I have another plan for you guys. I want you to dress as teenagers and go to Casper high school to get closer to him." "Were on it King Alvah and we won't fail you." The trio said walking away. "Good." King Alvah said grinning bigger.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making new friends.

Danny kept ignoring his alarm when it sounded for the third time. "ughhh I need five more minutes" he said. Suddenly his mother came in "Danny time to wake up. You don't want to be late for school again." She said. Danny groaned and said "alright". He got up and dressed for school. He decided to walk to school because he was really tired to fly. Meanwhile at king Alvahs castle. "Oh man, we look great and remember bros your names are Danny with two n's and Victor with a c. We don't want to use our real names. I'm pretty sure everyone knows the rumor of the vampire warriors." Said Arnoldo

"Yeah we don't want them to figure out that we are really real." Viktor said. "Let's do this!" Dany said. "My fellow vampires are you ready for your next task." King Alvah said. "Totally!" the trio said. "Okay. Here drink this potion it will help you not get affected to the sun and don't worry it's a 24 hour potion". He said smiling. The trio drank it and ran off for their first day of high school. "We better hurry if we want to meet Danny and his friends." Viktor said running. The trio ran as fast as they could when they heard a voice as they entered Casper high. "You must be Arnoldo, Victor, and Danny. Welcome to Casper high." The principal said. "uh yes, indeed we are and thanks. Now if you will excuse us we got classes to catch up. But we are pretty sure we are not going to be here all year." Arnoldo said.

"Aw it's ok. You boys are free to just look around and stick together if you like." The principal said smiling. "Thank you so much". The trio said at different times. They ran off to find their victim Danny Fenton. Meanwhile with the other trio. "Guys I had some strange stuff going on with my ghost sense. It kept on coming, but when I looked around the town there was nobody. It was weird." Danny said tiredly. "Maybe it was because you were so stressed out" Tucker said smirking. "Yeah Danny you need to get more sleep and stop hallucinating stuff." Sam said. "But I wasn't it was all true…" suddenly his ghost sense went off. "Um excuse us, but can you maybe show us around the school". The trio said smiling. "uh sure". Danny said walking. Tucker and Sam followed him. "Allow us to introduce ourselves my name is Arnoldo and these are my bros Danny and Victor." Arnoldo said smiling. "Huh you sound familiar." Danny said trying to remember from where. "Uh we do. I don't think you have ever seen us, you see we barely came here but only for a couple of days." Arnoldo said nervously. "Well I'm Danny and this is Sam and Tucker." Danny said. "Hi!" Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"Oh you have the same name as I do!" Dany said faking the excitement. "I know. Hey maybe you guys would like to hang out with us at the nasty burger today. If you don't mind." Danny said smiling. "Uh sure we would love to. Thank you for showing us around and we need to get going bye see you guys later." Viktor said running off along with Arnoldo and Dany. "Hmm something was strange about these guys. My ghost sense went off when they were behind us." Danny said. "Uh Danny I don't think they are ghosts they seem cool." Tucker said. "Yeah if we hang out with them will get to know them better." Sam said.

"I guess." Danny said as they headed to class. "This is going to be too easy we already got an invite for a hang out." Arnoldo said. "Yeah let's keep it up if we want to get closer to them." Viktor said smiling. "Let's get ready for the hangout guys don't blow it off." Dany said. "Oh we won't. By the time you know we already have turned him to a vampire." Viktor said. The schools bell ringed and Danny, Tucker, and Sam already came out waiting for the trio. "I wonder where they are." Danny said his ghost sense went off again. He saw the trio running towards them. "Sorry we are late. We were uh…" Arnoldo got cut off by Viktor. "We were taking a walk in the park." They all nodded their heads. "Well actually you guys are just in time." Danny said smiling.

They started walking towards the nasty burger and Dany started a conversation. "So uh what do you guys like to do instead of going to the nasty burger?" "We also go to the theater, park, and go to each other houses." Danny responded. "Oh that's great. We hardly go out. We really don't like going out because we are too busy." Dany said. "Well you should go out more so you could explore the place more." Danny said. They arrived to the restaurant and went to order their food. "Oh god I don't know this stuff Viktor." Arnoldo whispered to him. "Just order whatever comes to mind." Viktor hissed.

"Are you guys ok?" Tucker said. "Oh yeah we are totally fine is just we are having a hard time picking our food." Viktor said nervously. "Ah I know right! Meat is just so irresistible." Tucker said happily. "Ughh don't listen to him. Why don't you guys choose something healthier like a salad?" Sam said. "Uh I guess we could try." Arnoldo said. "I like your style is so dark. I love the color black." Viktor said smiling. "Why thank you. Mostly people think I'm a freak for this but I don't care what they say." Sam said. "Yeah just don't listen to them they are idiots." Viktor said. They took seats and the trio watched Danny carefully. Sam was going to grab a napkin and Danny too. Their hands touched and they said "Sorry" at the same time while blushing.

The trio smiled at each other noticing stuff already. They had a hard time eating because they never ate salad or burgers in a long time. So they finished eating and saw the time. It was getting late for them. "Well we better start heading to our home. It was a pleasure meeting you guys and we had such a wonderful time." Viktor said. "Yeah it was a pleasure meeting you guys too." Danny said. "Uh would you like is to walk you home?" Sam said. "Uh no thank you we would have loved too but we live far but thanks." Dany said. "Goodbye!" The trio said. "Bye". Danny, Tucker and Sam said. Danny looked at them strangely but just ignored his thought. Back at King Alvahs place "Did you become friends with them?" King Alvah said. "Yep we even got invited to hang out with them." Arnoldo said. "Good our plan is working out very well. Soon that ghost boy will free me." King Alvah said smiling.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 This is the last time you will see us.

The next day Viktor, Arnoldo, and Dany were getting ready for another day to hang out with Danny and his friends. They were walking out of the castle when a voice stopped them. "Where do you think you guys are going?" King Alvah said. "We wanted to hang out with Danny and his friends." Arnoldo said. "What you guys like them now? Are you betraying me?" King Alvah said. "No we just want to figure out where they are going tomorrow. We have a plan on how to capture Danny Phantom and bite him." Viktor said.

"And what is that?" King Alvah said. "By using his weakness and that's why we built this robot to attack him. It would right away detect his weakness and strength." Dany said. "What a brilliant idea!" King Alvah said grinning. "Yeah I know" Arnoldo said. "This is the last time we will see them because tomorrow we attack." Viktor said. "Yeah we just need a little more information about him." Dany said smiling. "The only reason we hanged out with them was to just have fun with them for a while." Arnoldo said. "Well I'm impressed but don't you think you should be heading now." King Alvah said. "Oh yeah see you later Alvah". Viktor said teleporting along with Arnoldo and Dany.

When they got there they heard voices. "Hi guys". Danny, Sam, and Tucker said. "Oh hey guys." The trio said nervously hoping they didn't saw the teleportation. "It's great to see you guys again." Danny said. "Yeah it is. But I'm afraid this is the last time you will see us." Dany said faking the sadness. "Why?" Danny said. "You see our parents want to move to another state. So we leave next day in the morning." Viktor said. "So we were wondering if you guys will hang out with us for the last time." Arnoldo said smiling. "Yeah sure." Danny said. "Great see you later we are heading to the office to say we are leaving." Viktor said running off with his bros. "Those guys seem really suspicious to me". Danny said.

"What makes you say that?" Sam said. "Well this time my ghost sense didn't come when they were around. Which is really strange." Danny said. "Really Danny, you need a rest". Tucker said entering school. "Keep it positive Danny. Come on lets go we got classes to catch up." Sam said smiling. "I suppose." Danny said following her into class. Meanwhile the trio was figuring out where to go for a hangout. "You know we should go for a walk to the park." Dany said. "Yeah that way the robot could catch them there easily" Viktor said. "And you guys know what else we should do is to fake our screams. Run into the bushes and watch him closely fight." Arnoldo said. "These are really great ideas guys. Let's do this!" Viktor said.

By the time Danny, Sam and Tucker got out of school. Danny got his ghost sense again. "Weird". Danny thought looking around suspiciously. "Is everything alright Danny?" Sam said. "Yeah its fine Sam". Danny said smiling weakly. "Hi guys." The trio said smiling. "Hey." Sam and Tucker said except Danny. He was still stuck on his thought. "So we thought of where we should hang out today for the last time." Dany said. "Really where?" Tucker said. "At the park". Arnoldo said. "We just thought it is the perfect place for a hang out. Since the weather is so beautiful." Viktor said. "I agree with you there." Sam said smiling.

"Race you guys to the park!" Arnoldo said. They all started running except Danny. He was still thinking that the trio are ghosts. When they all got there. They noticed Danny still wasn't there because he was taking his time. "Danny hurry up!" Tucker said. "Coming!" Danny said running towards them. "Are you ok Danny? You been spacing out lately." Sam said. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Is just that I'm really tired of having so many responsibilities. That's all nothing to worry about." Danny said smiling weakly. "Ok if you say so". Sam said confused. "So what do you guys want to do?" Arnoldo said. "Let's just sit down and enjoy the weather." Viktor responded. "Yeah this is more like it." Sam said. Viktor laughed and clicked a button from a remote to bring the robot. "Guys its almost here." Viktor whispered to his bros. They just smiled at him.

Danny was daydreaming of all the ghost senses he had when the trio where around, when the place started rumbling and he quickly came back to life. He gasped when he saw the giant robot coming towards them. "Why didn't my ghost sense went off?" Danny thought. "Guys this is our chance!" Viktor whispered at them. Danny saw that the trio stood up and they looked terrified. Suddenly Viktor said "Oh my god! It's a giant robot!" He faked screamed and ran. "Ahhh!" Arnoldo and Dany faked screamed following him. They hide on the bushes like they said they were and watched closely. When Danny saw they were out of sight he said "I'm going ghost!" The robot turned around and immediately scanned his strengths and recorded it on his notes.

Danny started throwing ectoplasms at the robot, But the robot wouldn't get destroyed he threw a net at Danny and caught him. The robot suddenly looked at his friends and he caught the weakness which it was Sam. "Guys run!" Danny said struggling with the net. Sam and Tucker ran, but suddenly Sam tripped and her foot started hurting. "Ow!" Sam said and fell down. Tucker kept on running and was seen out of sight. She positioned herself in a sitting position and saw the robot coming towards her. He eyes widened with fear and tried to slide herself, but it was useless. "Ahhh!" Sam said. Danny right away knew she was in trouble. "Hang on Sam!" Danny tried to free himself from the net with all his might. The robot reached out for her and with his big hand he grabbed her around the waist. Sam couldn't get out of his grip. He was really strong. Danny saw the robot grabbed Sam. He got mad and got out of the net. He flied over to him and said "Let go of her!" The robot got mad and his grip got stronger on Sam.

"Ahh!" Sam screamed in pain. Danny got furious and unleashed his ghostly wail which knocked the robot and his grip on Sam loosened. Sam slipped out of his hand and screamed while falling. Danny gasped and swooped down to catch her. Cradling her body he moved some off her hair out of her face and asked "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm okay Danny. It's just that my waist and foot hurts a lot." Sam said tears forming in her eyes. Danny removed her tears with his thumb and said "It's ok Sam. Don't cry I'll get you home right now." She smiled weakly .When he set her down on the grass in a sitting position he was going to finish the battle with the robot, but he noticed the robot was preparing to ascend and left in a dash. He just ignored it and turned back to human. He then saw Tucker and the trio come back and say "Are you guys ok?" "Yeah were fine, Thanks." Danny said.

"Well it's great to see you guys ok. I'm afraid we have to leave now. We will miss you guys." Viktor said. "Yeah we will miss you too. We were going to invite you guys to the Amit Theater, but you guys are leaving". Danny said. "Thanks for inviting us but we have to leave". Arnoldo said faking the sadness. The trio said one last goodbye and ran off. "I really am going to miss them. Well I got to go see you guy's tomorrow" Tucker said running off to home. "I have to get you home. Hold on to me." Danny said. He bent down and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, while he put one arm on her back and one under her legs. He picked her up and turned ghost flying towards her house.

When they arrived he took off her boots, laid her down on her bed, and put her covers on. "Rest well Sam." Danny said grabbing her hand. "You too Danny. See you tomorrow and thanks." Sam said smiling shyly. Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Danny said turning off her light and flying off to the sky. Sam smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In three days.

At king Alvahs castle. "He sure has a lot of power." Arnoldo said. "Yeah, But I can't believe his weakness is the girl Sam. I knew it all along." Viktor said. "We have seen enough. For our last trick we have to bite him and make sure he drinks this drink." Dany said smiling. "Which helps in what?" Viktor said confused. "It helps him to stay in the sun for long, his bite won't affect no one, and he would have a lot of power." Dany said. "But why can't we drink it?" Arnoldo said. "Didn't you heard the king? Even though we drink this. It will give us power, but not a lot. We are really weak." Viktor said.

"The ghost boy has a lot of power. He is the only one who can free the king." Dany said. "I feel like we can do it. But I guess we are weak." Arnoldo said. "Whatever, lets stick to our plan." Viktor said. "They said they were going to the Amit Theater. Which is the best place for attack." Dany said grinning. "Yeah, and the drink just place it near his desk. He will be thinking his mom left it there for him and he'll drink it." Viktor said. "Good idea, I didn't even thought about that." Dany said. "And what about the girl, I know they will be walking home together." Arnoldo said.

"We will just attack her with an ectoplasms." Dany said. "But how? We don't even have power supposedly." Arnoldo said. "With these cool gloves that throw ectoplasms, we will be fine." Viktor said smiling. "My dear vampires are you done with your plan." King Alvah said. "Yeah and we are ready." Viktor said. "I can't wait." Alvah said excitedly. "Anyways you might want to practice throwing ectoplasms with those gloves." He said. "No worries I'll be using these gloves nicely in no time." Viktor said grinning. "Very well." King Alvah said laughing. He suddenly took control over them and they all got red eyes. "I want you to be cruel tonight". He said grinning. They all nodded and the king smiled bigger.

Meanwhile Danny, Tucker, and Sam were at their lunch period. "I still think there is something odd about those three guys we met." Danny said. "Not again with this." Tucker said groaning. "Actually he may be kind of right. I just read this history book and I came upon of a real story of three warriors. They were sent to kill a vampire, but they never came back. Their names were Viktor, Dany, and Arnold. It does really sound like them. They say they still haunt Amityville because it was their hometown." Sam said. "But it can't be them because its victor with a c, Danny with two n's, and Arnold without an o." Tucker said.

"Who know Tucker maybe they changed their names." Sam said. "Well I don't know, but I'm getting bored with this vampire talk." Tucker said. "Just forget it guys. I was going to ask you both who could come with me to the movies today?" Danny said. "Let me check my schedule". Tucker said checking his PDA. "Oh um... I'm really sorry Danny I have a meeting for the technology club and I won't get out till 5:00pm." Tucker said. "Whoa that's for a long time." Danny said. "I know but this meeting I can't miss. We are going to learn how to make animations. Which is pretty cool to me." Tucker said smiling. "How about you Sam?" Danny said. "Huh oh sorry. I'm too engaged in this book. Umm… I really don't have anything to do, so sure I'll go with you." Sam said.

"We'll hopefully you too have a good time. Which I know you will." Tucker said smirking. Danny and Sam were confused of what he was trying to say. The bell ranged and they just stopped their thought and headed for their last class. As soon as they got out of class they said goodbye to Tucker and walked to the theater. "You know it will be much easier if we flied there." Danny said smiling. He make sure nobody was around and turned ghost. He turned to Sam and said. "Hold on to me." Sam put her arms on his shoulders and he picked her up.

He flied to the sky and Sam enjoyed the beautiful view. "So which movie you want to see?" Danny said. "I don't know let's just watch whatever comes into our minds." Sam said smiling. "He smiled back and said "Well I was thinking that we should watch The Vampire's Throne movie that came out yesterday." Danny said looking down at her. "Yeah its fine." Sam said. They arrived at the theater and ordered their tickets and food. They sat down like in the middle row of the theater and enjoyed the movie. Sam was getting sleepy. She almost fell asleep on Danny's shoulder. "Ah! Sorry Danny I'm getting kind of tired and it's barely 8:00pm" Sam said shyly. "It's ok the movie is long anyways. We been sitting here for two hours and thirty minutes. But the movie is almost done." Danny said smiling. The movie finished in a couple of minutes and they headed for the exit.

When they were outside Danny said "I'm flying you home it's dangerous to be out here at this time." He picked her up once again and Sam laid her head on his chest almost falling asleep. "Try not to fall asleep Sam". Danny said shyly. "I'm still awake Danny". Sam said. She closed her eyes when she felt a chill go through her spine. Danny got his ghost sense he looked around to see if anybody was around. He kept on flying to get to Sam's house. Sam still had her eyes closed when an ectoplasm was targeting Danny. He didn't know and it hit him. Danny screamed .Sam awoke and screamed. They were falling towards the ground. Danny put Sam on top of him so that he will hit the ground.

He had his arms around her waist and Sam tried to open her eyes her head on his chest unconscious. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Danny phantom what a surprise to see you again." Danny got up along with Sam still on his arms. Sam woke up and stood up regaining her energy. Danny put her behind him because they were in danger right now. "Have we met? Danny said confused. "But of course we have". The trio said evilly. They appeared in front of them. They had black hoods on them so you couldn't see them. "Who are you and what do you want? Danny said angry. "We cannot tell you but you are not escaping from us this time." They ran to him and Arnoldo along with Dany grabbed his arms. Viktor drank the potion and bit him. Danny screamed and his eyes shut down. "In three days you will become the most powerful ghost vampire in the world. Viktor said grinning. Sam got scared she wanted to run away, but Viktor got to her fast and grabbed her around the waist.

"And as for you my dear so you won't remember anything…" Viktor said evilly. Sam struggled in his grip. "This won't hurt a bit" Viktor said laughing. He put a vaccine in her skin and she suddenly fell asleep. He picked her up and said. "Well that will make her not remember this day. Let's get them to their houses." Viktor said. He walked fast and flew to her house turning invisible thanks to the potion. He laid her down in the bed and went to Danny's house and put him on his bed. "So he won't be able to see the bite. I will apply this magical cream that makes marks go away." Viktor said. He put it on his neck and it disappeared. Arnoldo put the potion on the table so he could drink it in the morning.

Viktor said the last words to complete the spell "As I said in three days you will become a vampire. In each day that you are going through changes you will become meaner and stronger. On the third day everything will be arranged. As a queen pick Sam. It seems like you like her a lot. Now we will leave you alone and just rule however you want to." Viktor finished and without knowing that he forgot to say to free the king. They left and headed to King Alvahs castle. "Did you guys completed the task?" Alvah said. "Yeah, we are officially done. All we have to do is wait." Dany said. "Good you guys are free to go. I'm really proud of you guys. I can't wait to be free." King Alvah said. "I feel like we are missing something guys." Arnoldo said. "Ah, let it go at least we are free and we don't have anything else but just go back to our normal lives. Viktor said walking to his room. Dany left and Arnoldo just sighed and went to his room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What is wrong with me.

The trio awoke in the morning. Thinking of what they did last night. "I thought you said you were going to shoot an ectoplasm at the girl not put a vaccine at her. Wouldn't that kill her?" Arnoldo said. "Seriously Arnoldo, I tested the vaccine it does not affect humans. What other way could have I make her not remember last night? That was the only way, the good thing is that it's not going to erase all her memory". Viktor said getting a little angry. "Oh I guess that is the only way." Arnoldo said "But how did you know where she lives?" He asked. "Arnoldo wake up! We got it from the ghost boy. Remember when we took pictures of his personal information. Ughhh I'm going to head to my lab." Viktor said. "We should just enjoy the rest of our years that we have of freedom." He said leaving.

"But shouldn't we keep an eye on them…" Arnoldo got cut off by Dany. "He is right. We should not do anything, our only job was to turn him into a vampire." He said also leaving. Arnoldo sighed and went towards his room. Danny awoke thinking that there was school today, But it is Saturday. His head was kind of hurting, not remembering anything. He looked at the table next to him and saw a glass of water. He grabbed it and drank it, so his head pain could relieve. When he drank it he felt weird and remembered when he was walking Sam to her house and something happened, but he doesn't know what.

He got up, worried that something could have happened to her. He went downstairs to say good morning to his parents, and he told them he was going out for a while. He turned ghost and flew towards her house. When he arrived he saw her laying on her bed still sleeping. He went to wake her up. "Sam, Sam wake up!" Danny said as he touched her cheek instead of shaking her. Sam eyes opened up slowly and saw Danny. Danny helped her sit up and she hold her head. "What happened?" Sam said tiredly. "I'm not sure Sam I don't remember anything." Danny said. "Well anyways are you ok?" He said grabbing her hand. "Yeah only my head hurts." Sam said. "You should lay back down for a couple of hours. Want to hang out in the park later?" He said smiling. "Yeah sure." She said smiling back. "I'll pick you up at 4:00pm, okay?" "Okay Danny, you should be heading home. Probably my parents are going to call me right now." "Okay bye." He said leaving her room.

Danny headed back home and his parents told him "Danny we have to leave for this important meeting and jazz is going to one of her student council meetings, so the house is all to yourself. But it doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want. Just take good care of yourself." His mom said kissing his cheek. "We won't take long son." His father said leaving and closing the door. Danny went to the kitchen to eat breakfast and headed to the bathroom. Suddenly his head started hurting and his eyes turned red. He gasped "Hopefully I don't do anything wrong when I'm hanging out with Sam" He thought to himself.

It was almost going to be 4:00pm, so he turned ghost and once again headed towards Sam's house. She was reading her book, he tapped her window. Sam smiled knowing who it was and opened it. "Can't you just phase through it?" she asked. "I just thought it would be more respectful to first knock. So are you ready to go?" He said holding out his hand. Sam took it and he picked her up putting one hand behind her back and one under her legs. Heading towards the park he gently put her down and transformed back to normal. "So why you wanted to come to the park?" Sam asked. "Just wanted my mind to refresh a bit." He said rubbing his neck. Sam just smiled and accidentally slipped almost hitting her head, but Danny caught her quickly from her waist. "Watch were you're going Sam." He said helping her stand back up. "Thanks." Sam said shyly. "No problem" He said nervously.

Suddenly his head started hurting. He groaned of pain and Sam gasped and said "Are you ok Danny?" She put a hand on his shoulder. Danny's eyes turned red and he pushed away her hand saying "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Sam was surprised he never talk to her that way. "What's your problem Danny? All of the sudden you are being mean to me." Sam said kind of angry. "Nothing is wrong with me. Everything is just fine. Don't get angry at me because I'll make you suffer!" He said furious. Sam's angry face suddenly went sad and said "Don't scream at me then!" she said angrily. Danny pushed her to a tree and grabbed her wrist. His hold on her wrist got tighter.

Sam winced of pain and tears were forming in her eyes. "Listen closely, get used to the new Danny because the old one is going away. Just leave me alone and don't come near me. But let me just do one thing." He turned ghost and formed an ectoplasm in his hand. He laughed and said "Let's get rid of you first." Sam struggled in his grip and said "No Danny! Stop!" Sam said crying. Danny grabbed her neck and told her "Shut up! I'll make sure you don't ruin my plans." He shot the ectoplasm and she screamed falling to the ground weakly. "Ha that will teach you a lesson!" He said. His red eyes turned back to green and he saw Sam on the ground. He just realized what he did and rushed to her.

"Sam!" I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said. "I know Danny, but its ok I'm fine." She said choking between tears. "No it's not ok. I'm taking you home." He picked her up and took her home. Sam's eyes were kind of tired she put her head on his shoulder. Sobbing quietly Danny hold her tightly speeding up towards her house. He laid her on the bed and took off her boots. He went up to her and said. "I am so sorry Sam I had no idea what I was doing." Danny put his hand on her cheek removing her tears. "I already said it Danny its ok. I mean it did hurt but it will go away." "Maybe it will be best if you don't see me no more I could harm you."

"What? No! We have to figure out what's happening to you because obviously you are not normal." Sam said in a calm voice. "But Sam I don't want you to get hurt again just for a change I'm having." "It's ok Danny. Me as your best friend will help you to make you stop going through these changes. I'm sure Tucker would also be glad to help." She said smiling weakly. "Thanks Sam. I'm leaving now so you could rest. Hopefully you feel better." Danny said caressing her cheek. Sam slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Danny smiled and left going back to his house, still feeling guilty to what he did to Sam. He went inside his house, to take a rest and hoping that he won't act like that no more. At Alvahs castle. "Only two more days for the ghost boy to become a vampire." He said grinning.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 What is happening to me?

Sam woke up as soon as she heard the alarm. She was still in a little bit of pain, but she was really worried about Danny. She still couldn't believe what he did to her. "Sam!" Her mother called. "Breakfast is ready dear!" "Coming!" Sam shouted walking down the stairs. She fell down when she was going to the last step. "Ah!" Sam screamed. "Sam!" Her mother screamed picking her up. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine mom." She said trying to hold tears. Sam's mom looked at her clock and said "Oh I better get going, Sam me and your father are going out to take care of some business. We won't be late, hurry up you don't want to be late for school." Her mom said heading out the door.

Sam laid her head down in the table, sobbing quietly. Her whole body hurt a lot, suddenly she felt coldness. And she heard Danny saying her name "Sam? Are you ok?" Danny said. Sam just hid her face from him. Danny grabbed her face by putting both hands on each side of her face. He lift it up her face and said "I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I don't know what was happening to me." Sam wiped away her tears with her fingers, but she kept on crying. Danny wrapped her in a hug and that made Sam cry harder. "Shhh. I'll take you to school today, if you don't mind." Danny said smiling. Sam looked up and said choking between tears. "I,I, Its okay Danny. It wasn't your fault." She said calming down a little.

"Oh it is my fault. I suggest to not hang out with me today. I may hurt you again." Danny said sadly. "I guess." Sam said. "Stay here. I'm getting your book bag, so I could fly you to school." Danny said smiling. Danny left and Sam sighed sadly, thinking of what might happen today. Danny came back and told her to hold her book bag, while he put his on his shoulder. "Hold on Sam". "Danny said picking her up and heading towards school. When they arrived he put Sam down and transformed back behind a tree. He ran back to Sam and they entered school. Sam was feeling kind of weak she almost fell, But Danny grabbed her by the waist and said "How about if I walk you to class." Sam nodded and he hold on to her by the waist while walking to her class. When they arrived to her class Sam said "Thank you for taking me to class Danny, I feel so much better." She smiled weakly at him. "You are welcome Sam. See you later." Danny said walking to his class.

When 7th period arrived, things got weird for Danny, he started feeling weird. "Hey Danny are you ok?" Sam asked him. "Yeah Sam is just my head hurts a lot." Suddenly Mr. Lancer caught him talking and he said. "Mr. Fenton is everything alright there?" "Yeah Mr. Lancer, is just that my head is in a lot of pain right now. May I go to the bathroom?" Mr. Lancer said yes and he went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that his nails were growing. He gasped and then saw two fangs growing between his teeth. He was becoming paler. He asked himself "What am I becoming?" He turned ghost, but still looked like a vampire and flew out of the school.

When Sam and Tucker came out of school Sam said "Tucker something strange is going on. We didn't saw Danny on our last class!" "Probably he went home because his head was in a lot of pain." Tucker said "Why so worried Sam?" "Is because yesterday he acted strange. His eyes turned red and he tried to kill me." Sam said sighing. "Wow that sounds kind of weird." Tucker said giggling. "This is serious Tucker!" Sam said kind of angry. "Okay, okay let's check at his house first." Tucker said running. Sam followed him and they went to search for Danny at his house. Tucker ringed the doorbell and his Danny's mom opened the door.

"Oh why hello Sam and Tucker. What can I help you with?" Danny's mom said smiling. "Uh Mrs. Fenton we were wondering if Danny is home right now?" Sam said nervously. "I thought he was with you." "He's not here?" Tucker said surprised. "No I'm afraid he's not here. If you find him tell him he needs to be here before 10pm." His mom said. "Okay Mrs. Fenton, thank you." Sam said walking down the stairs. Danny's mom closed the door and Tucker ran to Sam side and said "Maybe you are right Sam. Something could have happened to Danny." "You see I told you. Let's start searching for him." Sam said. They took off different direction and looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. Tucker and Sam were tired and they been looking for him for hours. "It's 7:00pm, we have to find him." Sam said tiredly. "We haven't looked in one place." Tucker said. "And what is that place?" Sam said confused. "The park." Tucker said running to the park. "Wait up Tucker!" Sam said following him. When they came upon the park they started screaming Danny's name.

Meanwhile Danny was hiding in a tree and as soon as he heard his name, his eyes got red and said "What are they doing here? I'll make sure they don't come back." He said menacingly. Sam and Tucker sighed and gasped when they heard footsteps. "What are you doing here?" Danny said but in a different voice. "Uh we were just looking for a friend." Sam said scared. "Oh really, but you know what, you just trespassed my place and whoever does dies." He said jumping at them. Tucker and Sam screamed and ran. Danny shot an ectoplasm and it targeted Sam. When it hit her she screamed and fell down. She wanted to cry because her body was in a lot of pain. Danny smiled. He grab a hold of her chin and said "Aw did it hurt?" "Sam!" Tucker turned around and shot Danny with his wrist ray he had on.

Danny got hit and screamed. He felt dizzy once again, his eyes turned green and he fell to the ground. Tucker ran to Sam and asked her "Are you ok?" "Yeah kind of." Sam said smiling weakly. Tucker saw something laying down on the floor and ran towards it. "What are you doing?" Sam asked getting up. "Wait here." Tucker said. He gasped and called Sam over. "Oh my gosh Danny!" Sam said running to him. "Let's get him home." Sam said grabbing his legs whole Tucker got a hold of his arms. They carried him all the way home and they told his parents that he fell asleep, just so they won't get worried that he was attacked. Tucker walked Sam home and Sam said "That is very strange Tucker, why would Danny run away from school?" "I don't know but we will figure out." Tucker said smiling. At king Alvahs castle. "One more day to go and I will be free." King Alvah said grinning.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7 Welcome to the new you.

At king Alvah's castle. "The day has finally arrived, the ghost boy will be officially a vampire at midnight." King Alvah told the trio. "Yeah I guess." Viktor said unamused. "Why that face?" Alvah said confused. "You see we could have been the ones who would have ruled this place." Arnoldo said. "Arnold didn't I told you, Viktor, and Dany that you can't do anything. You guys wouldn't even make it." Alvah said. "You don't know that!" Dany said shouting. "Yeah what about if he ruins it!" Viktor said angrily. "Well we will see at midnight. Now get out of my presence!" Alvah said turning his back at them. The trio ran off to their rooms angrily.

Back at Amityville. Danny, Sam, Tucker were walking to school as usual, when Sam started a conversation "Where were you yesterday Danny?" "I'm not exactly sure. I can't remember anything." Danny said. "Are you sure nothing happened to you, we saw a vampire yesterday." Tucker said. "What no! All I remember was when I was in the bathroom." Danny said. "Something did happen to you Danny. You just don't want to tell us." Sam said sadly. Danny eyes turned red and screamed at Sam "How many times do I have to tell you nothing happened to me!" Sam gasped and backed away. "Umm... Danny. Might want to calm down." Tucker said backing away from him. "Calm down how can I calm down. Sam is questioning me too much, and I can't handle it!" Danny said angrily. "But I was just trying to help." Sam said taking a step forward to him. "I don't need help from you! You are very useless." Danny said.

Sam gasped and said "Fine then don't ask me eve again for help!" She ran to school with tears in her eyes. "Danny you need to calm down." Tucker said softly. "Huh what just happened?" Danny said confused. "You don't know what you did? You just made Sam cry!" Tucker said shouting. "What? Oh no. But I didn't meant to." Danny said sighing. "Well now you need to fix this problem." Tucker said running all the way to school, leaving Danny alone. "What have I done?" Danny said walking sadly to the entrance of school. The schools bell rung and when he entered class Mr. Lancer had an eyebrow up. "Mr. Fenton you are late." "I'm sorry Mr. Lancer it won't happen again." Danny told him. "Just take a seat." He said walking back to his desk. He sat next to Sam and noticed that she looked the other way. "Sam I'm sorry." Danny said touching her arm. "No, Danny you should know better." Sam said wiping a tear. "But…" Danny got caught off by Mr. Lancer "Mr. Fenton anything wrong?" "No Mr. Lancer." "Well then please don't talk in class." Danny sighed and Mr. Lancer started his lesson.

In every single class Sam ignored him. Danny tried to fix things, but Sam won't listen. "What am I going to do Tuck she won't listen to me." Danny said sadly. "Talk to her afterschool. I don't think she is in a mood right now." Tucker said. "I guess I could give it a try." Danny said walking to his last class. When the bell rung he saw Sam run out of school. "Sam wait!" Danny said. Sam kept on running trying to hold tears. Danny turned ghost and flew towards her. He appeared in front of her which made Sam slip and fall, but he caught her around the waist. Sam backed away from him and said "What do you want?" She said with tears forming in her eyes. "I just want to say I'm really sorry. I didn't really mean to tell you such things." He said putting a hand on her cheek. Sam turned her head away from him and said "Then what was the reason you screamed at me?"

"I don't know, but I swear I felt something controlling me. Do you really think I would say that stuff to you?" he said looking down. "I, I, I guess not." Sam said sighing. Danny grabbed Sam's chin and kissed her for a moment. Sam gasped, but closed her eyes. Danny put his forehead on hers. He caressed her cheek and said "Whatever happens. Make sure to not believe everything." Sam smiled and said "I'll make sure of that." She went past him and started walking. "Where are you going?" Danny said. "I'm going home. I got homework to catch up with." She said. "I'll take you home." Danny said grabbing her hand. "Okay I guess." Sam said smiling. When they arrived at her house. Danny grabbed both of her hands and said "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her once again and walked off to his house. Sam smiled and went inside her house.

It is 11:50 and Danny was still patrolling so he decided to go home and go to bed. He drifted off to sleep fast but he started feeling pain. His nails grew a little, fangs were growing, and he turned paler. His eyes turned red and he flew away from home. "Viktor, Arnoldo, and Dany!" King Alvah shouted. "What do you want now?" Viktor said annoyed. "You are supposed to know what I want. The time has arrived and that ghost boy still isn't here. Could you find out where he is?" He said desperately. "Well now you need us, but you said we are nothing!" Dany said angrily. "Look I'm really sorry, but is just that I really want to be free now and I really want you guys to find him. "The king said begging them. "But only this time." Viktor said teleporting. Arnoldo and Dany followed.

"Fools, they will never figure out I took away their powers." King Alvah said smiling. The trio was out in the park looking for the ghost boy. Danny was hiding in a tree when he heard footsteps he smiled and said "Looking for something?" The trio gasped and Viktor said "Yeah we were looking for you." Danny snapped his fingers and a cage trapped them all. "Ah!" The trio screamed. "I knew it. You guys are here to ruin my plans." Danny said. "No! We have something to tell you. It's a request from the king." Arnoldo said. "I am not believing you. This is only the beginning. I will rule this place! Everything will be mine!" Danny said flying away. The trio sighed and said "Were dead."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8 Finding out the truth.

It was 12:10 and Danny the vampire flew everywhere, finding victims. He turned almost half the town into vampires. "Need to finish off everyone, so no one will be left." He hissed. Sam went out to the park and smiling happily, she opened up her book and she started reading. Danny was passing by the park when he saw her. "Uuu another victim." Sam started feeling goosebumps and said "Hello? Is anyone here?" She started walking away when Danny appeared in front of her. "Oh what a surprise to see you here Sam." He said smiling. "How do you kn…Danny?" She said confused. "Yeah it's me, what never seen me before?" He said taking a step forward. "But you can't be Danny. You are a vampire." Sam said terrified.

"Yeah I know and you are my next assistant." Danny said grabbing her by the waist. "No!" Sam said trying to push him off her. "You know I'm way stronger than you Sam." Danny said tightening his grip. "Let me go Danny! This isn't you." Sam pushing him with all her might. "Ah, of course it's not me. But you will be my queen." He bent his head down to her neck, kissing it he was about to bite her when someone shot him. He hissed in pain and fell down. Sam gasped and said "Tucker! What are you doing up late?" "I kind of heard your screams and I was awake hehe." Tucker said nervously.

Danny got up and formed ectoplasms in his hands. "Come on Tucker, let's go." Sam said dragging him. "Gahh." Tucker said as Sam dragged him faster. Danny kept on shooting trying to target them, but he missed. Sam ran faster and soon she found a hiding place. She dragged Tucker inside and waited for Danny to go away. "Who's that?" Tucker said. "It Danny, I know it's weird and I have no idea how that happened." Sam said. "Whoa we have to find a way to save him." Tucker panicked. "I know but we have to come up with a plan." "What plan?" Danny said smiling. Tucker and Sam gasped and started to run, but Danny stopped them. "Do you really think you can escape me? I could smell your blood from miles." Danny got closer to them. Tucker shot at Danny and told Sam "Run!" "What no! I can't leave you Tucker." "Just go and think of a plan. You are our only hope." Danny jumped at Tucker and bit his neck. "Tucker!" Sam said screaming. "And now for you my dear." Danny said getting closer to her.

Sam got out of Danny's way and started running. Danny followed her "You know I can run faster than you think." Sam got stopped by him "It's over Sam. You can't escape me. Why don't you just rule with me?" Danny said grabbing her chin. Sam pushed away his hand and ran again. "Foolish girl." Danny muttered to himself. He formed an ectoplasm and shoot it towards Sam's way. Sam didn't noticed and it hit her leg. "Ah!" Sam screamed and fell down. "You see there is nothing you can do." Danny said smiling. He put Sam to sleep with a vaccine and her eyes closed slowly. "Sweet dreams." Danny said as he picked her up.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and noticed that she was in a small cage with rope tying her wrists and ankles. Sam tried to free herself, but it was useless. "Well someone is awake." Danny said smiling. "Let me go!" Sam said shouting at him. "Why should I, you are only going to ruin my plans." "I am not going to ruin your plans." Sam said, then and idea came up to her. "But I just want to be your queen and rule with you forever." She said sarcastically. "Really?" Danny said concerned. "Yeah, but unless if you let me free." Sam said faking the sadness. Danny untied the rope in her ankles and wrists and opened up the cage. She came out and made a sudden move.

"I was just playing." Sam said and knocked him out by putting him to sleep. She smiled and went to find out what was in his cave. She went deeper in the cave and found another cage with three vampires. "Hi guys do you know… whoa I recognize you guys." Sam said thinking. "What who us, you never seen us." Viktor said nervously. "Yeah I do, I feel like I met you not so long ago." She said thinking harder. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Dany said. "Come on I know you guys are hiding something." "Fine! I'm Arnold and this is Victor and Danny." Arnoldo said feeling guilty. "Arnoldo!" Viktor and Dany screamed at him. "I knew it! You guys are the three missing warriors who disappeared and you are the ones who turned Danny into a vampire." Sam said angrily. "Yeah, but we didn't mean to. It was an order from the king." Arnoldo said. "You have a king?" Sam said confused. "Yeah don't you remember according to the legend there was a king named Alvah who turned the three warriors into vampires." Arnoldo explained.

"Now I remember. But you guys are in trouble. Now tell me how to turn Danny back to normal." Sam said raising an eyebrow. "Uhh… that's something we don't know." Dany said nervously. "What do you mean you don't know? How am I supposed to stop this tragedy?" Sam said panicking. "Well… we do know that in three days he was going to turn into a vampire… so that means that in three days this is all over. But he's not even in his first day yet." Viktor said. "What should I do? Sam said confused. "Try not to get bitten by Danny. The world would only get worse if you become a vampire." Viktor said. "How come the people aren't turning into a vampire in three days?" "It's different for humans than from ghosts." Dany said. Suddenly she heard Danny groaning, waking up from his sleep. "You should leave already, he's waking up. Good luck with your task." "Alright, thanks. But don't think this discussion is over." Sam said giving them a smile. They gulped and Sam ran away as Danny waked up.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9 This is war

Sam walked in peace to her home. Glad that there were no vampires out, but then he heard footsteps. She gasped and said "Why are the vampires still out, the sun affects them." She suddenly got a response from vampire Danny. "Because I put a spell on them, so they would be able to be on the sun forever!" He said smiling. Sam gasped and started to back off from him. "Oh no this time you are not going away." He said slowly going forward, towards her. Sam ran off as fast as she could, but Danny got to her and grabbed her arm. "Sam I know you want to be by my side." Sam try to get away from his grasp, but struggled. "You can never escape me!" "Is that so?" Viktor said and shot at him. "What!? But how did you escape?" Danny hissed. "We got our ways." Dany said.

"Sam run!" Arnoldo said. Sam ran to her house and heard Danny say "This isn't over Sam, I'll get you soon!" "Wait, what are we doing!?" Viktor said. "We are supposed to help Danny according to the king!" He said panicking. "Oh really, well you three just ruined my plan." Danny said angrily. "We didn't mean to." Arnoldo said. "I'll make sure you guys don't make it alive." Danny said grinning. "Don't! The king needs you to free him." Dany said. "Yeah right, you guys are traitors!" He started shooting ectoplasms at them. "Come on guys lets teleport!" Viktor said. Arnoldo and Dany nodded and disappeared.

Danny hissed and said "I will get you guys soon!" He walked off to his cave. Sam finally got home and put a shield around her house. She put a shield that prevents from vampires to enter. She was still thinking about the three vampires. "Why did they help me?" Sam wondered. She grabbed the book and started reading out loud. "Once there were three warriors named Viktor, Dany, and Arnoldo. They were so happy where they lived, until king Alvis had something important to tell them. They headed off to where the king told them to and heard that king Alvah is destroying his kingdom. They immediately went to his castle but never came back." She stopped and thought "So that's why they changed their names, so nobody would recognize them."

She continued to read "Rumor says that the three warriors were bitten by King Alvah, and turned into vampires. Their spirits still haunt the place Amitville." "Amitville?! That's our place only that they added the y now." Sam said surprised. "I don't think they really wanted to bite Danny. I think they are being controlled by their king." She said finally understanding everything. She went off to eat and noticed that it was getting late. "Well it is almost time for day one of Danny being a vampire, but there is two more days left." She signed.

She was really tired and went off to sleep. She didn't noticed that Danny was watching her. "Oh don't think I am not getting to you darling. Soon you will be my queen." He said flying away. Danny decided to come up with a plan to kidnap Sam and make her his. He got angry and went to find the three vampires. Meanwhile Viktor, Dany, and Arnoldo were in the ghost zone thinking of what the king might say to them. "I'm telling you guys, we are dead." Viktor said nervously. "The king will never forgive us." Dany said. "He will forgive you unless if I kill you." Danny said smiling. "You!?" How did you find us?" Viktor said. "I got my ways." Danny said shooting at him. "And now for you guys." He said smiling.

"Get away from my bros!" Viktor said shooting back at him. Danny was thrown back and said. "I thought I was way stronger than you guys." He said angrily. "Hey we gave you those powers. So we have the same strength." Dany said. "Liars! I got these powers myself!" He said duplicating himself and threw ectoplasms at each single one of them. They were thrown back and their eyes got red. "Listen closely. If you don't like us stay away from us." They said together. "What if I don't want to leave you alone?" Danny said smiling. "Well that has become a problem. They said and with all their strength they shot an ectoplasm at him, and Danny was thrown back really hard his head started to hurt. "That will teach you not to mess with us." Viktor said flying off with Dany and Arnoldo.

Danny shout at them "This isn't over! You still are going to pay for what you did!" He flied off back to his cave angrily. The trio's eyes went back to normal and were in front of the castle. "Are you guys ready to go in?" Viktor said nervously. "I guess." Arnoldo and Dany said at the same time they entered the castle and took a deep breath.

 **I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long. Its cause since all the holy week got me all crazy, I just didn't have time to post anything. I'm sorry my dearest followers, I'm a bad task manager. I'll try to post this week and keep up with the story. I'm almost done! Anyways thanks for viewing my story and sorry for all the nerves I got you in. Thank you for your patience. XO till we overdose!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: ugly truths

As Arnoldo, Viktor, and Dany entered the castle they said "Were back King Alvah!" King Alvah looked furious and said "Were have you been? I been waiting for so long. I knew you guys will be useless!" "Why did we even agreed to work with you?" Viktor said. "Ah. You don't know that. Haven't you noticed? I have been controlling you." He said smiling "What? I don't understand. You don't have that power. Only we do." Viktor said confused. Suddenly King Alvah broke free from the cage. "Ha! I thought you guys would be useful, but really you are nothing but garbage!" Alvah said. "How did you escape?" Dany said. "

"Why do you think you think I said you guys are not powerless?" Alvah said. Viktor gasped and said "You took them away. To just trick us." "I knew it! But you guys won't listen to me." Arnoldo said. "That's not all. I just wanted you guys to turn the ghost boy into a vampire just to make this world powerful. Even though you guys locked me in the cage. I was still able to drain your power and use it to escape this weak cage." The king said. "What?! How could you? We really trusted you." Dany said.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I got some business to take care of." He said passing through them. "You aren't going anywhere!" Viktor said angrily. "What are you doing Viktor? He is too powerful." Arnoldo said. "Yeah listen to him Viktor." King Alvah shot at him and was sent back. "Viktor!" Arnoldo screamed. He grabbed the cool gloves they invented and he shot at King Alvah. He fell down in pain. "Even though we have no powers. We could still beat you. Arnoldo said smirking. "Is that so?" King Alvah said getting up. He targeted at Arnoldo, but Dany pushed King Alvah and ended up targeting t the ceiling to him. "Ag him getting weaker." He groaned in pain.

He started glowing and his powers started draining. "Noo my powers are going away." Arnoldo, Viktor, and Dany were happy their powers came back to them. They created a portal and dragged the king there. "Now this place. You'll never escape." Viktor said smiling. The king screamed and disappeared. "There has to be a way to stop Danny." Arnoldo said. "Well this is barely his second day. Which means one more day to go." Viktor said. Suddenly a cage caught them. "Aghhh" They screamed. "Ha! See I was coming for revenge." Danny said smiling. Viktor tried breaking free, but he couldn't. "Why can't it break?" "It's vampire proof." Danny said. "Why can't you just let us help you?" Arnoldo said. "I don't want you guys to be ruining my plans. The end. Goodbye." Danny said flying away. "Well there's only one day left." Arnoldo said sighing.

Sam was busy reading a book when her shield started turning on and off. "Oh great." She said trying to fix it. It went back to normal, but she was worried of what could happen tomorrow. It could be worse. "Alright that's enough. That shield would turn off by tomorrow. Remember, don't go after her. I'll catch her myself. Danny said smiling. The vampires left the place and went back to their places. Sam was getting bored so she decided to go out for a while. Without noticing she heard footsteps. "Hello?" She asked. There was silence. Suddenly something grabbed her arm. Sam screamed "Hello my dear." Vlad said. "What do you want?" Sam said struggling with his grip. "You are the only one who can make Daniel join me." Vlad said.

"I don't think so." Danny said appearing in front of them. Sam gasped and Vlad said "So nice to join us Daniel." He grabbed Sam's waist and flew up to the air. Sam screamed. Danny's eyes turned green and he said "Let Sam go!" "First you got to agree with me." Vlad said "First let Sam go!" "If you don't agree. I'll make sure you never see your precious love." Vlad said forming and ectoblast and putting closer to her head. "I said No!" He blasted Vlad and Sam suddenly screamed falling to the ground. "Sam!" Danny screamed going towards her and catching her. "You're okay?" Danny said. "Yeah I guess" Sam said smiling weakly. He set her down and Danny's eyes suddenly turned red. "Get out of here!" He screamed. "But…" she was cut off by Danny. "Now!" Sam ran away trying to hold tears. She only wanted to help him. But unfortunately he is still a vampire.

"Vlad. Come out." Danny said smiling. "That's it I don't want you anymore." Vlad said flying away. "Oh you are not going anywhere." Danny said. "For hurting Sam. You'll disappear here and never come back." He formed a portal and Vlad went into it screaming. Danny smiled and then thought of wat he did to Sam. "Ah darn it. I could have catch her there. Oh well tomorrow is another day. She will be my queen." Danny said grinning and left to his cave waiting for tomorrow. "Oh Danny. If there was a way to make you stop. I have to survive the last day. I don't want to be stuck as a vampire." Sam said closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow it's the big ceremony.

 **Once again I'm really sorry that I haven't posted anything. These days I have been lacking too much. Hopefully these days I could finish this story. Anyways thanks for viewing and reading it. Sorry for all the impatience I have given to you guys. XO till we overdose.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Its time.

At Danny's cave. "Vampires arise! It is a big day today." Danny said. "What do you mean?" one of the vampires said. "What do you mean?! Today im going to be performing a ceremony were I turn my queen into a vampire." Danny said firmly. "Where is your queen?" Another vampire said. "Well don't worry about that. I'll catch her later but, for now I need you guys to get some ingredients for me." Danny said. The vampires came closer to him while Danny told them what to get. The vampires were ready to leave when Danny said screaming "And remember! Leave the girl alone! I'll take care of her soon!"

"Finally Sam, me and you, together, ruling in this world." Danny said to himself. "Today my dear you are not going to escape. This time I will get you!" He said shouting, while a bunch of bats came out. Meanwhile at Sam's house. "I need fresh air." Sam said sadly. She look out the window and didn't see any sign of vampires. "I might as well just go out." She said going out the door. She was walking through the park. When she hear someone step. "Hello?" She said. Sam turned around and saw a vampire in front of her.

"Aahhh" She screamed. "Calm down human. We didn't come to harm you." One of the vampires hissed. "Yeah right." Sam said stepping backwards. "We just came to tell you the king is coming for you. So you better watch out." Another vampire said laughing. "What did I told you guys, to leave the girl alone!" Danny screamed at them. Sam gasped and ran away. "But…" Danny cut his words. "No buts. Now go do what I told you." "Fine, but don't blame us that the girl ran away!" One of the vampires said as they flew away. "What?! Oh man I didn't pay attention. Again!" Danny said to himself.

"But now it is the right time to destroy her house shield and capture her." Danny said flying towards his house. Sam reached her house and went inside. She breathed heavily as she looked out the window to see if Danny was there. Danny reached her house and with an ectoplasm he shot at the shield. Sam gasped when the house lights went out. Her heartbeat was beating faster. Danny kept on shooting, when the shield suddenly turned off. "Perfect." He said. Sam screamed when the shield turned off. She ran towards her room. "Sam where are you?" Danny said taunting. She leaned against her room door and nervously breathed. Suddenly two arms grabbed her waist. "Aaaahhh!" Sam screamed. "You know I could track your heartbeat." Danny said kissing her neck. Sam pushed away his arms and started running again. "Oh no, not this time." Danny said chasing her.

It was too dark, so Sam couldn't see where she was going. She came upon something, but only felt the wall. Which meant she was trapped. "Nowhere to run now." Danny said smiling. He grabbed her chin and said "Just join me Sam." Sam was too scared to talk and jerked her head away from his hand. "Oh so this is how's it going to be huh?" Danny said pinning her neck to the wall. "Stop it Danny!" Sam said painfully, tears rolling down her cheek. Danny released her and she fell down to the floor. "Awe Sam got no one now huh?" Danny said picking her up. Sam choked on her tears and said "I still have you." Her eyes slowly closed. "What did she meant by that? Oh well at least I have a queen now." He said to himself. He flew towards the cave and met with the other vampires.

"Did you get everything I need?" Danny asked them. "Yes master, everything." "Great, let me just fix the coffin. So the ceremony can begin." Danny said slowly walking towards the coffin. Sam groaned, but Danny shushed her. "Ssshhh darling our ceremony is about to begin. "It was almost 12:00am. Which meant Danny's vampire form was almost over. Danny opened the coffin, but first bit Sam's neck before he put her on the coffin. The vampires put the ingredients around him so he could perform his activity. While putting the ingredients he said out loud "Oh with your great power. King Alvah turn this girl into a powerful queen." As soon as he said those words he collapsed groaning. The vampires were going towards him when they also collapsed. Holding their heads. It hit 12:00am. "What's going on?" Danny said. He gasped when he saw a blue light coming out of the coffin. He started having flashbacks and screamed "Sam!"


End file.
